Captured
by Thatzgirl1
Summary: Pain and hate was all she had been expecting when gifted to a Death Eater after falling victim to a cruel trap, Hermione must survive and bring the Dark Lord down by herself.
1. Chapter 1

Battered, bruised, bloody , and left with Bellatrix three wands pointed at her, Hermione prayed like she never prayed before if only god would allow her to be spared from Bellatrix's wrath , having escaped the psychotic witch once before. Harry had failed fallen to a trap laid by the evil snake faced Lord, Harry had fallen prisoner just like her to be tormented and used by one of Voldemort's followers Harry had been carted off god knows where she, Luna, and Neville where with the other POW's but were brought before the Dark Lord she assumed to await his judgement.

"Ahh our new guest's to bad you three are all that's left of Potter's little friends. To bad your leader failed to save you from your new position's ." The snake nosed man smiled gleefully. " Now I have to do something with you lot you should live to see the new Britannia but you should not be held in the same way as your other's no no I have something better in mind. Bella bring me the Lovegood child."

"Yes Lord." Bellatrix smiled proudly peeling the blond from the floor by her hair and dragging her to the Dark Lords feet his hand reached for Luna's chin and forcing her to look him in the eyes He dropped her face almost as quickly as he grabbed her.

"Well well well, Who knew little Blond is a Oracle, Greengrass take her to your estate and lock her away until I have need of her you are to feed her well and only your wife and Daughter's are allowed to speak to her you will leave her care to them." Voldermort seethed latching a thin silver collar around Luna's neck and waving her away . Luna was dragged out of the Hall by a robed figure and was gone from her sight. The Wizard sat back as if bored with the proceedings and waved Neville forward to repeat the same process that Luna went through.

"Hmmm indeed, Bella I had thought to give you the mudblood but on further reflection I think the Longbottom Boy belongs with you as your new toy, You are not to do anything permanent to him let him live with the knowledge that you are responsible for his care." A evil grin spread over the deformed face as he handed Bella the thin circle she latched it on Neville. Hermione shuddered at the laugh that was coming from the woman who tortured the Longbottom's as she pulled the last Longbottom from the room . Red eyes turned on her finally she was dragged to sit kneeling in front of the creature that claimed Wizard Britian. She glared daring the Dark Lord challenging him with her brilliant mind.

"Dear little Mudblood so fierce and spirited you should be thanking me for not handing you to Bella, she would have killed you she may yet try hmmm need to place you with someone who will keep you safe from her wand unfortunately the only wand better then Bellatrix is almost as bad as she is. Rowle come get your new Mudblood toy." She tried to squirm away as Voldermort Handed Rowle the thin silver circle to wrap around her neck as the tall robed man bent over to do so she saw the runes etched around it. A subjugation band it would block her from using magic and would feed it to the Man now gathering her to him, she hardly reflected at the gentile treatment struggling with the notion of not only being magic-less but essentially Married to a Death Eater. Before she was whisked out of the room she heard the evil megalomaniac dismiss his remaining bunch. Stunned and hardly coherent the last thing she heard before she passed out was a deep voice say the name of a place.

"Rowle Family Manse." Green flames tickled her ankles as she passed out on a broad shoulder.

Thorfin Rowle was confused at why his Lord would allow him such a prize as the muggleborn brains behind Harry Potter, An honor and a curse he was quite sure he didn't want . The man had one point he was the only wand that could keep Bellatrix from killing the sweet prize, Dolohov might have done but he wanted the witch tortured almost as much as Bellatrix did. He was the only sane one among his bretheran who could keep the wisp of a girl alive and away from the crazy. He would have to keep the girl close to him until he could trust she wasn't trying to escape.

" kærr mögr, What has the dark one brought upon this family now." He turned and found his mother in the sitting room off of the entry way fire place she raised a single eyebrow at the prone witch in his arms. ( Beloved son)

"This mother is a spoil of war one he wants kept alive and well The muggleborn best friend of Harry Potter. She has been held captive since Hogwarts fell a week ago she is to remain in our care until the Dark Lord says otherwise. " Thorfinn shrugged and watched his Mother's face change to one of sadness and pain. His mother had always wanted more children but after her Husband had taken the mark and promised Thorfinn to mark once of age . She closed herself off from her husband for good she never spoke to him again other then to voice her outrage on his activity's as a death eater and forcing their only son to do the same. As a Half-blood herself she hated blood prejudice and raised her son to understand his heritage. The Rowle's were of old Norse Viking lineage they had never worried about blood purity until his Father had gone to Hogwarts with the Dark Lord himself and was lured in the Dark. His Grandfather had arranged his parents to wed because of her blood line from her Father's side it was a match of loathing and hatred before Thorfinn's birth it had only gotten worse.

" Poor Girl looks as if she's not had a proper meal nor a good washing in days. Let me get her cleaned up and properly dressed We will meet you for dinner . Take that thing off we will protect this girl as long as we draw breath." His mother pulled her wand from her sleeve waved it lifted the small form his arms and directed her up the stairs following close leaving Thorfinn alone. He watched his mother glide away from him leaving him alone with his thoughts he walked through the halls of his home. Stowing his Death Eater cloak in his Grandfather's old office in the panel under the desk where it was safe from prying eyes not staying long he waved his hand over the door fixing the wards back in place. He didn't waste time trudging towards his room he allowed himself to shower in his private Bathroom he hoped the girl would not freak out to much.

She woke smelling lavender and felt as if she was laying on something soft a warm feminine voice was singing in the background opening her eyes she sat up slightly and saw steam rolling out of a bathroom. A tall sandy blond woman flitted about pouring salts and bubble bath into a giant tub she spotted Hermione staring at her and smiled warmly at the girl.

"Hello dear girl please don't be afraid you are safe here. What do you remember?"The woman walked slowly out of the Bathroom trying not to scare the girl she sat lightly at the end of the bed trying to ease the girl."

"The battle at Hogwarts being hit in the head with something woke up in a cell somewhere , then brought to You-know-who and given to a Death Eater as a toy. Where am I? " Hermione shivered blinking horrified at what she survived she had lived after seeing Voldermort.

"Yes dear wonderful looks like you haven't suffered a concussion I am guessing you just passed out under duress. You are safe please understand we have appearances to keep up, You are in the ancestral home of my family the Ylva clan. This home is only known to me and my son we are the last of our Family no one not even the Dark lord can find you here. My name is Astrid Ylva- Rowle please understand one thing you will never receive hate nor prejudice for your blood in this house." Astrid said softly hoping the girl was as intelligent as she was said to be.

"So I'm assuming that makes you Thorfinn's mother, if you are not prejudice then How did your son end up a Death Eater?" Hermione raised a eyebrow questioning the blond woman.

"Smart, Pretty, and insightful. That my dear is a long story why don't we get you in that nice warm bath firsthand I'll tell you all about my horrendous husband." Astrid grabbed the girls hand and pulled her into the giant bathroom of marble the Bathtub was enormous almost as big as the prefect Bathroom tub in Hogwarts. Astrid had Hermione in before she could blink twice, the water was blissful it smelled like lavender and honeysuckle. Hermione couldn't resit the luxury of the wizarding world she couldn't deny wizards were about comfort and luxury compared to their muggle counterparts wanting efficiency and quick showers.

"There now dear isn't that better?" Astrid asked she ran her fingers through Hermione's wild mane Hermione relaxed in the witches hands feeling as if it was her own mother tending to her, Astrid began explaining her heritage and how she was raised how her Marriage was a sham arranged with an evil man 5 years older then herself she had graduated in 1950 five years after her husband and the Dark Lord . She explained how her Husband had been in the same year as Voldermort and how his brain had been washed towards hatred of Muggles, even she as a half-blood had faced his hate and wrath he had only allowed her to raise Thorfinn as she saw fit because he was too concerned with following Voldermort and had even promised Thorfinn to the ranks the boy had been Marked with initiation before he was five. The story tore at Hermione's heart, Thorfinn had no choice but to take the full make once of age upon his graduation in 78 or face death. Luckily after 81 His Father left never to be seen along with the Dark Lord He and his mother had went into hiding Keeping the Rowle Family Manse in repair with most of the house elves and make it appear to be lived in and laid trails to appear to be looking for the dark lord . They had faked Astrid's Death a year before the full return of the evil Lord to ensure her safety and Thorfinn remained in his employ as the dangerous and Mysterious enforcer. Astrid helped her wash and clean up the scrapes and bruises from captivity and pulled a clean tee shirt, jeans , and a night dress from the depths of Astrid's wardrobe .

"They are a bit old dear but they are clean and soft, We'll have to see If Thorfinn can recover your personal effects or if that's to dangerous get you some new clothing tomorrow these will do for now. I know you'll not like having to sleep in Thorfinn's room but If the dark Lord thought he was not keeping you close He would be in terrible danger we will help you and show you what we need to do to keep up the charade for the Dark Lord. But you will never face the pain he expect you to receive here Thorfinn will keep us safe dear." Astrid shook her head as she spoke helping Hermione adjust the length of the bell-bottom Jeans .

" Thank you Mrs. Rowle I was so scared but this far from what I expected I must admit you have calmed many of my fears. What is Thorfinn really like all I have heard are the bad rumors of the things he has done." Hermione hesitated Astrid smiled softly but her eyes were sad.

" Please call me Astrid dear, Thorfinn was a happy boy, he was adventurous as a teen, but has become a brooding closed off man, the deeds he has had to commit to keep me safe and himself alive has affected him deeply he won't speak of them but I can tell they tare at his soul." Astrid said helping Hermione sit at the dressing table and untangle her curls brushing them as Astrid used her wand to dry Her hair . Hermione let go of the tears they fell silent down her cheeks Astrid wiped them as she worked and tamed Hermione's hair in a beautiful Fishtail braid.

"Don't cry love your safe ." Astrid smiled at her softly.

"It's not that its just that you doing my hair like this reminds me of my mum, It makes me miss her all the more her and Dad." Hermione smiled at the older witch.

"Oh dear are they dead?" Astrid asked softly.

"They may as well be when I realized that they would be a target once I left to help Harry bring down the Snake man, I Obliviated them I had shared so much of my life as a witch with them they would have been tortured. I erased all memory of having me from them and sent them to Australia. I don't even know what happened to them after I left the house . So they could be dead for all I know." Hermione blinked as the witch gathered her in a warm embrace and held her like a mother would muttering soft loving words. And for the first time Hermione was allowed to mourn her lost family. They spent a long while just comforting each other hugging and feeling each other's pain they had solace in knowing they had someone who understood.

"Now come now lets clean up Thorfinn is probably waiting for us to come down he'll have food for us." Astrid smiled softly but sadly Hermione smiled a bit to they dried their tears and made ready for dinner Astrid led her through the giant home . Hermione became nervous once she spotted the tall straight body wide set shoulders waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. He turned hearing their whispers and watched his mother lead a small petite witch by the hand honey brown hair pulled into a lovely braid dressed in jeans and tee shirt she was clean and looked at ease . Thorfinn let out a small breath of relief his mother had gotten through to the girl but the worse was yet to come and he would have to have her trust. The witches descended and met him at the landing the girl was much smaller then he first thought her to be but she had curves for days bright chocolate eyes blinked up at him in amazement.

"Miss Granger Welcome I am Thorfinn Rowle please let me know if i can make your stay here more bearable." He bowed to the girl she squeaked with surprise as he kissed her hand, Her cheeks where pink when he righted himself to his fill height.

"T thank you Mr. Rowle your mother has been quite the balm to my scattered nerves. I would be remiss in my manners to ask for anything more then you have both already provided . I am safe, warm, dressed, and am to join you for dinner. How can I be anything more then grateful to you to ask more is selfish." Hermione smiled lightly at the tall blond man remembering her manners she felt she'd be safe being overly polite to him. She was pleased to see she was correct when Thorfinn broke out in a lovely smile it transformed his face, Handsome high cheekbones under deep set blue eyes with thick sandy blond hair , and strong chiseled jaw set on wide set shoulders and large muscular arms made Hermione shudder. She had been under the impression she was used to large Wizards being acquainted with the Weasley boys, They had nothing on the god like appearance of the Viking before her she was almost pulled into her wildest fantasy's of Pillaging Viking Berserk's.

"Not at all Please call me Thorfinn the circlet on your neck makes you far more then a guest in this house. Do you know what it is?" He smiled and led the women into the smaller dinning room it was more comfortable. He guided the girl to sit at his right hand the position of honor his mother to his left.

"Yes I was fortunate enough to have free roam over one of the oldest Library's in existence established in the early 1500's . The existence of the subjugation bands were seen as early as 1490 the exact date is unclear as records were spotty at that time. Subjugation bands were originally used as a binding tool to take a witches magic and grant it to her betrothed or Husband. In the late 1500's they were used in forced weddings when the witch was against marrying , they were banned during the witch hunts of the 1690's at the time they were considered unsafe due to the trials because they cut of a witches access to magic . After the turn of the century they were deemed a dark artifact and banned due to their nature of rendering witches powerless and tying their magic to the wizard who place them on them. In short I am considered your wife under the outdated law while technically banned they are not controlled as they are deemed a family artifact." Hermione recited to the Rowle's and was a bit embarrassed to find two gobsmacked blonds staring at her.

"Goodness Hermione how can you remember all then that? Even I cant remember all of that." Astrid smiled fondly.

"Oh Sorry I do carry on. I have what muggles call a photographic memory, I have not found the wizard equivalent in any of my readings." Hermione blushed ducking her head.

"That is a rare even among the muggles Wizards were said to have had only a handful of people with Photographic Memory, Merlin, the founders, and Dumbledore were said to have it . It's not a common gift its very revered." Astrid smiled brighter then before.

"The muggles have found it is paired with intellect and IQ level normal IQ ranges 90 to 108 on the scale over 140 genius level intellect. My mother had me take the test when i was much younger I honestly don't know what my score was mother never let me see it." Hermione blushed as she admitted this. She was saved further when food was brought to the table by the house elves. A beautiful roast with potatoes carrots and a lovely loaf of fresh bread was spread before the three seated.

"What shall I bring to drink Mistress wine the 84 would be good." The elf bowed to Astrid .

" Actually Grun I think something lighter Water for me and Thorfinn, and for Hermione, Water, Milk, or Juice dear one?" Astrid smiled at the girl.

"I would adore some apple juice if possible please Grun." She hesitatingly asked the elf who turned to her and bowed so low his nose almost touched the floor.

"As Mistress Rowle desires." Grun snapped his fingers and glasses of Ice water placed itself in front of all three of them along with a tall goblet of golden juice in front of Hermione. She took a sip happily the liquid cold and smooth and fresh as in her childhood she smiled fondly eyes dancing with enjoyment.

"This is amazing Grun the best I have had since I was a little girl. " The elf bowed once more and snapped his fingers again a large picture of the liquid settled in front of her and the elf had left with its appearance. Remembering that as the youngest present she was expected to wait until the head of the family took a bite she blushed and set her goblet down. She blushed and bowed her head waiting for Thorfinn to begin when he did not she raised her head to look at him His cool icy blue eyes looked back at her and gently he smiled at her.

"When we sit at this table smár lēnu you will always eat first you are no guest as you beautifully put you are my wife from this day on as such you have everything that is mine everything within this home is yours. You shall want for nothing so long as I draw breath . " Thorfinn laid his hand softly on top of Hermione's for only a moment then motioned for her to take her fill. Pausing for a moment to look at him she nodded once then turned to the food and began to dish herself a portion of food. It was quite apparent to the other two that the girl didn't take as much as she normally would have but she tucked into her food with a gusto that the Rowle's could not help but join her enjoyment of the simple filling meal .

"Until you are well enough Hermione I do hope you will take advantage of extra meals build your body back up to weight." Astrid commented between bites of her food.

"If I do that Astrid I fear I will over do it and become to fat if everything is as delicious as this lovely roast is. And to be fair to myself I was a little overweight before I began my journey with Harry." She laughed lightly.

"Nonsense dear you are positively skin and bone can't have a tiny thing like you not eating you'll float away with a strong wind. Thorfinn tell her she needs to eat more even if its just to survive sleeping in a bed with you ." Astrid looked to her son quizzically Thorfinn looked Hermione over with a calculating eye.

" Mother does have a point Hermione I am not a small man as my wife we are expected to share a bed and while I know it's not ideal as we are strangers I'd rather not accidentally roll over and crush you . You are so small and fine wheres I am a giant comparatively, Please do not deny yourself the luxury of a little extra meat because you believe yourself to be over weight." Thorfinn teased lightly then became serious Hermione could only nod.

"On that wonderful agreement Hermione is in need of clothing I don't have much in the way of her size I was lucky I had that out fit and a night dress for her do you think you can manage some shopping for her if we provide the sizes?" Astrid asked Thorfinn Hermione tried to protest.

" No Mother is again right Hermione you came to us in filthy rags after you were taken your small bag was destroyed by Bellatrix so I cannot recover that. Let me replace your clothing I will go to London In the morning confer with mother on what you need for day to day and write me a list with sizes and I will make it happen. It would do to leave some clothing in my room at the Manse to so if the Dark one checks you appear to live there." Thorfinn was a man that seemed to not take no for an answer and also seemed to be generous. The rest of the meal passed silently desert that followed was a simple chocolate pudding, Astrid bid them goodnight before they finished assured Hermione that the night gown would be waiting in Thorfinn's room and swept out of the room. The silence she left was telling the two remaining were nervous about their first night together. Thorfinn held her his hand out to lead her from the dinning room and to their new shared space.

" Despite our status as man and wife I want to put your mind at ease, I will never force myself on you or take pleasure with you if you do not allow me to do so. As we are expected to at least share a bed and a space I want you to also put anything that might bring you comfort on the list you make with mother. As you are to remain here at all times I want you to at least consider this place your home . I wish there was a way I could free you with the charms He placed on it he would know and if I did Me and Mother would be killed." Thorfinn babbled a bit as he opened a large door to reveal a large room with a giant bend in the middle it looked so inviting and soft A white night dress lay on the corner.

"I understand and I would not ask you to lay down your life or your mother's life you are just as trapped by this as I more so because of him. I do have a question what is it that you called me earlier it was Norse wasn't it?" She tired to soothe him with a question it was quite nice to see the real man not the Death Eater.

"Ah yes you'll have not heard Norse spoken before I take, smár lēnu it means Small lion, I beg your forgiveness for indulging in a pet name when all I know about you is that you are a Gryffindore." Thorfinn led her to sit on the bed as they spoke.

"No its quite all right Thorfinn I prefer if we could be honest with each other and come to work together. Once I'm sure I can trust you I will tell you everything about me and I expect you shall do the same." Hermione said diplomatically Thorfinn nodded with a small smile.

"I like that why don't we rest now its been quite the day . I shall have my Grandmother's dressing table brought in for you to use along with her grooming set. I want you to be comfortable in this space make it as much of yours as you'd like, It's a very Masculine room needs some brightness. If you would prefer a tee shirt to sleep in you are welcome to mine anytime you desire. " He motioned to the flimsy night gown on the bed.

" Thank you for your consideration as I said you have allowed me to live without fear and in Luxury compared to some I am lucky I was given to you and will do everything I can to continue your charade . Please excuse me I wish to change in the bathroom ." She smiled brightly at him not knowing how it sent a pang of desire through him He nodded and motioned to a room behind her. Once she escaped behind the door he got to his feet and flicked his wand and turned down the sheets he removed his pants and tee shirt he left on his boxers not wanting to scare the poor thing with his preferred method of sleeping nude. He settled into the bed stowing his wand in the bedside table, he waited until Hermione fluttered out of the bathroom walking lightly to the bed. She only hesitated a moment before climbing in next to him he motioned her to lean in a bit to loosen the silver circlet around her pretty neck.

"There that should be loose enough to sleep in." Thorfinn went to move away from her but her small hand caught his and she gave his a small sweet kiss and a beautiful smile in thanks. He just blinked at her as she lay down obviously exhausted he waved his hand to dim the lights so she could find her way in the dark. Before long Hermione's breath evened out and she was asleep curled towards him. This girl was so strong and resilient she didn't throw a tantrum when faced with a forced Marriage to a stranger no she handled it gracefully and saw the situation for what it was and treated his mother as a confidant and himself with gratefulness and warmth. He turned towards the small form laid his hand protectively on her slim shoulder and allowed himself to fall asleep.

Hermione blinked when a large hand laid softly on her shoulder she had always been a light sleeper she smiled softly feeling wretched for the Man who had been dealt such a hand. Forced to serve a madman who had horrid ideals, on enslavement and blood purity, Thorfinn felt the weight of every act he was forced to do for Voldermort even when interacting with his mother his manner was while warm was short and curt not wanting to speak more then necessary. He was honorable and held his mothers life in his hands and now he had the added stress of her life in his hands. She felt so guilty about being forced on him she told herself shoe would do everything she could to help ease the strain on his shoulders. And once she was sure she could completely trust the Rowle's she would divulge Voldermort's secret she Knew Harry was still alive and in that snakes hands probably forced into the same arrangement as she had been . Voldermort probably figured out Harry was a Horcrux and would tie her best friend to him in the most horrid way. She had gotten extremely lucky to have been given to Thorfinn she was safe and cared for given food and clothing even an enormous bed to sleep in true she had to share it but considering the wizard she had to share it with was extremely handsome and well built she always did love fit men. She slowly shifted closer to fit herself to him using his arm as a pillow and snuggling into his chest. She let herself drift back to sleep warm and content for the first time since Harry's Bunk after Ron had turned on them they had bunked together to share their pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Thorfinn woke from a deep warm sleep to cries and whimpers something shifted in his arms bringing the fact he now held a very upset deeply sleeping Hermione, either he had pulled her to him in his sleep, or in her distress she had sought comfort in his sleeping form.

"Hermione shhh its just a dream your safe please wake up." He pleaded softly pulling her up with him he brushed the hair that was coming out of the braid away from her face. Her cries sounded terrible as if she was in extreme pain, it slowly crossed in his sleepy brain she must be dreaming of Bellatrix torturing her at Malfoy Manor.

"She's not here Hermione Please wake up she will never touch you again." He growled a bit louder holding her as tight as he dared to not want to hurt her, He felt a shiver go through her body and her hands lifted and set themselves on his shoulders. He pulled back a bit and in the dim light meeting her eyes , sighing a sigh of relief he watched her silently cry a bit more holding her to him trying to be as soft as he could. He was to much a hard man by every definition of the word he didn't know how he could get rid of her fears and allow her peace of mind.

"I'm s so sorry I didn't mean to wake you, I should have warned you about my nightmares before we went to bed so you could ignore me. I usually cast a silence charm so I don't bother anyone. Please you can let me go now it wasn't a bad one I've had worse. Thorfinn?" She stumbled and mumbled in a long drawn out sentence and confused when his eyes hardened and he remained silent.

"You will never face these dreams alone again you are not allowed to hide this from me. If you wake and have need of comfort you will wake me. Understood?" Thorfinn final growled out staring into her eyes and finishing softer with. " I will hold you as long as you are shaking, as long as my doing so bring you no distress." Hermione was confused why would he want to comfort her about her nightmares .

"You don't have to be bothered with my dreams they are just silly fears I'm used to ." She tried to start but the deep rumbling of Thorfinn chest under her small had she had slid down to rest on his heart interrupted her.

"You are my wife Hermione I may not have earned your heart the traditional way but I will not abandon you to your deepest fears not while we share a bed not while I deem it important for you to have someone quell theses dreams. Didn't your Mother quell them when you were a child? I bet she did well as your Husband that is now my job and I take that quite seriously." The set of his firm jaw left it impossible for Hermione to argue with she was quite taken aback at his words . She could remember waking as a child to her mother's hand brushing her hair back as Thorfinn was doing, it broke her resolve remembering another instance when she woke in the night after her second year at Hogwarts to use the WC. She had heard voices her mother hysterical she peeked in to her parents room, saw her father holding her mother, again as Thorfinn was now holding her, speaking softly saying she was safe over and over and it final clicked it had not been about her mother at all but about Hermione herself. She looked up into Thorfinn's icy blue eyes dark in the dim light, She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek right next to the corner of his lip it was soft and sweet .

"I thank you Thorfinn, I am indeed so lucky to have such a kind, warm, sweet Husband as you to care for me. Will you hold me the rest of the night it helps me sleep." Hermione said softly as she pulled back from the kiss.

"Of course." Was all that was said and she found herself laying across a large wholly male body muscles taught under her hand a small shuder struck her body as Thorfinn brought the blankets over them she lay her cheek on his shoulder it was almost as if the shoulder had been made to perfectly cradle her head. Before long her breathing had evened out again sprawled over Thorfinn. This girl was going to be his undoing to enticing and beautiful for her own good he was far to old for her no matter their status as married. Not that the wizarding world would blink at that he had a great aunt married at 16 to a 70 year old man, he was just as bad as that to him she must have been born sometime after his graduation she must be at least 17 but already aged by the war having been forced to fight due to her blood status.

At 37 he was already old enough to be her Father, only the longevity of wizarding blood that played in his favor in his late 30's he was in his prime. Turning slowly to cradle the witch in his arms the power she leached into him was heady and strange. Thorfinn tucked her securely to them as if his size alone could protect her from the evil he served, who was he kidding he was the evil he wanted to protect her from. He continued to lay as Hermione's soft breathing became a comforting soothing sound and he slipped back into sleep.

Hermione was the first to wake this time the light coming through a large bay window she blinked her eyes clearing and finding herself looking at a bare chest she blushed recalling waking Thorfinn with a nightmare, He had settled her fears held her gently easing her back to a better sleep. Slipping his heavy arm from around her slowly so as not to wake the man she was able to slip out of the warm cocoon she tiptoed to the bathroom. Washing her face wishing she had her tooth brush and face cream fortunately the sink had a sweet smelling soap she used to freshen herself up, the outfit Astrid had given her appeared on the counter next to her clean and fresh. Silently blessing the elves though fullness and making a mental note to thank Grun later she dressed herself then slowly un-twined her hair from what was left of the lovely braid. A sharp knock on the door gave her a start.

"Yes!" She answered quickly.

"Hermione if you like I asked Grun to bring you a hair care set and dressing table for you to use. " Thorfinn replied she opened the door surprising him .

"You are a life saver I did't know what to do with this mess." She smiled and gestured to her hair that was forming into a large cloud around her head.

"Take your time it's your's now." He smiled gesturing to a beautiful ornate ladies dressing table it was well taken care of she gasped at it.

"It's so beautiful I had always wanted one when I was a little girl." She walked up to the beautiful table upon it sat a beautiful silver hair set brush, comb, small handheld mirror some simple hair clips in the same silver. Reaching a hand out she lightly touched the set settled down on the cushioned seat she caught Thorfinn's reflection in the large mirror his shoulders relaxed blue eyes dancing with joy as he watched her . She couldn't help but watch him as she picked up the hair brush and started to sort out her wild mane his lips spread in a soft smile she was stunned when she saw the shift in his face one minute smiling and happy the next slammed into a cold hard look. He disappeared into the bathroom shutting the door behind him the poor man he kept so much inside he split himself in two different people but that meant he spent most of his time trapped in his Death Eater persona even around his mother.

Hermione stood not wanting to wait for the man who seemed to be going through a dilemma within his own head not wanting to add to his stress and to perhaps learn more about him she made her way to the breakfast table joining Astrid who smiled as she sat.

"Morning darling How did you sleep?" The blond asked in almost a sing song voice.

"Better then I have in a while, Thorfinn probably wont say the same after I woke him with my nightmares. But I did manage to catch a glimpse of the man under the charade he plays. I need more information though if we could take some time and talk a bit more . Also is there a library here?" Hermione address the older witch.

"Yes my dear we have a library. You'll be good for my son keep him guessing dear now lets get to work on the list of things you'll need while your with us. " Astrid laughed flicking her wand and summoning ink and parchment. They wrote down instructions for Thorfinn to give to the shops Hermione grew more and more concerned with the lists length .

7 Tee shirts in a 12

4 pairs jeans in a 14 boot cut or strait leg

pj tops and bottoms same sizes as shirts and pants

Shoes runners trainers or converse in a 6

1 or 2 dresses in a 14

socks a dozen pairs

under things in an 14

Face cream

lotion

tooth brush

floss

"That's to much Astrid I don't need all of that." Hermione protested.

" Dear one I know you are not use to relying on anyone outside of your family but you need these thing this is just the basics. Now when are you due for your menstrual cycle? And what size was the last bra you bought?" Astrid patiently asked.

"Um 36C but I have lost a bit of weight, And to be honest I have been so stressed with the war I haven't properly kept track of my cycle. I feel so awful I have never not kept track since I started." Hermione blushed.

"Dear you are not to blame most witches don't keep track, How would you normally prepare and what things do you use? You don't have to feel ashamed to talk to me about these women things you are My Daughter now I want you to come to me." Astrid said softly

"Usually I keep a fairly strict schedule I'd normally be at school I kept two schedule books, One for school work one for my cycle It was something my mother encouraged so it would not sneak up on me during my studies mother would send me pads and tampons. My stress has really done a site to my cycle during this war so I have no clue how it will act when I do get it I will probably be in pain. Since I am to be here I'm an apt brewer and I'd like to be able to keep up with my studies I'm amazing with theory alone for the most part. I don't just want to sit around like a pretty flower I want to be doing something to help with this war." Hermione smiled at the woman next to her Astrid scribbled down her bra size long with tampon's and pad's Hermione was stunned to see Astrid write down journal , leather note books, and ball point pens along with everything else.

" There I remember when I was a girl I preferred to use these for my notes and first essay drafts to be honest Parchment is expensive and I have the feeling these would serve you better then just rolls of parchment. Everyone wants to be free of this war dear, I wish there was another way but for at least now every time you see that horrid man you watch and wait, don't speak unless Thorfinn says to just follow Thorfinn's direction and keep yourself safe." Astrid said lightly.

"And If I know of a way to bring him down?" Hermione asked lightly.

"Then you plan and wait we want out too but you don't trust us yet and that's fine you'r a prisoner after all. Learn everything you can about us and Him his movements and who he keep's close. If you can darling we will help but you must trust us completely first and that is going to take a while you don't seem like one who trusts easily." Astrid commented.

"Ravenclaw, I'd bet Astrid." Hermione smiled at the older woman who chuckled.

"Indeed my dear I spend most of my time in the library myself it will be nice to have some company to bounce things off of. Well get you sorted there once Thorfinn goes on his shopping trip." Astrid laughed Thorfinn strode in after her comment blue eyes cold as he looked at his mother.

"I am ready to leave do you have the list?" Was all he said hand out Astrid raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow up and handed her son the list. He whirled around and left as quickly as he came.

"He's in a mood again it's best to let him alone when he's like this." Astrid sighed

"Have you ever considered the reason her resorts to these moods?" Hermione asked sipping the tea in front of her.

"To be honest I never really thought." Astrid pondered

"Most people in his position do one of two things Take Professor Snape for instance for all to see he seems like a undercover agent working for his name-less-ness now in reality the brilliant man was a double agent turned by love but to the world he was full of hate and bitterness he displayed those emotions like a armor, to drive people away . The second which is what I'm guessing Thorfinn is doing he's internalizing it in order to not show his insecurity's to everyone by showing he's cool and collected in a leave me alone don't fuck with me kind of way." Hermione nibbled at her breakfast hardly eating.

"Insecurity's hmmm that does make seance as a boy he always felt like he wasn't good enough to protect me from his father maybe he feels the same way about you right now He's afraid of letting you down feels like he's not good enough to protect you." Astrid looked stunned.

"It makes perfect seance honestly Inadequacy is one of the easiest mental hurdles to over come what we need to do is when he gets in these moods is to do something he'll like may it be food cake or just a hug thank you Showering him with affection and showing him we think he is good enough his mood swings should eventually go away it just takes time." Hermione smiled

"I take it you have already made this your mission here?" Astrid smiled and the witches shared a conspiratorial look and left the table to search for the Library.


	3. Chapter 3

He tore through Rowle manor leaving a bag with the house elf stationed to keep the manor looking lived in with instructions to put the clothing in his bedroom along with his. Not staying to see it done he left the place he hated retreating back to the matriarchal keep, He continued on his war path through the halls to his room where He enlarged all of the bags he carried and left them by the bed. She could go through them as she liked and put them where she wanted He turned and found her asleep on the padded window ledge a large book laid on her lap, Her head was tilted back and agents the warm glass her hair spilling over her shoulders the soft curls tickling her collarbone her pale skin glowed in the sunlight. He shook his head in a almost fond way walked gently over to her collecting the book she held and setting it aside sliding his hand under her knees and the other around her back he went to lift her to the bed. Her eyes opened as he picked her up she smiled up at him with a breath takeing smile.

"Mmm Hello Thorfinn your back from the shops?" She stretched her limbs as he held her.

"Yes, Sorry I woke you but you looked uncomfortable on the window." He responded trying to blink away her blinding smile.

"It's quite alright I'm a very light sleeper no harm done. You do know you can set me down now you don't have to keep holding me." Hermione smiled again at the tall befuddled man. Poor Thorfinn he really had no social acumen years spent alone away from prying eyes hiding and planning did not help him. Thorfinn seemed confused by her request but sat her back on the cushioned seat. He turned and motioned the bags by the bed.

"Here you go you can sort through and put stuff away you now have shoes I can take you to see our greenhouses and gardens all the fruit and veg come from our gardens, we can also walk to the market in a few weekends and I'll introduce you to our friends in the village. We trade our goods for meat we are fairly self sustaining and only use our vaults for clothing and such items we cannot trade for. Go on put your things away get changed and we'll go outside." Thorfinn shrugged not waiting for her to reply and left the room.

She almost laughed at the large man she slid to the the floor happy to go through the bags as lovely and well taken care of Astrid's old clothes were they were much tighter then she liked around her chest and thighs probably didn't help that she had been stripped of everything but her knickers and a large shirt when dragged in front of Voldermort. She didn't hesitate to see what goodies Thorfinn had brought her she had always loved new clothing while never as fashionable as her room mates at school she did have a love for shopping with her mother. She worked quickly removing things from bags she checked everything over for tags Thorfinn must have removed them not wanting her to figure out the cost of everything sneaky man. Jeans and tee shirts dominated the haul for that she was thankful never one to be overly fussy. Underwear and bras, standard bags of underwear and socks, four bras two in black and two in beige. One bag held several boxes of shoes , Black high heels , black flats, snake skin patterned flats, and a pair of Converse in purple her favorite color now unwrapped and waiting to be put up she left the converse out to wear and dove back to her haul.

A full bag dedicated to stationary pens, leather bound notebooks twice as thick as wizarding one, mechanical pencils, extra lead, and a rubber to go with it. Even A new toothbrush for the bathroom hand lotion and face cream Thorfinn even got her some hair ties for her mane. Making short work of all the bags she folded the bags to be taken away to either be burned or reused. She quickly chose a pair of jeans and a fitted purple tee-shirt, Thorfinn didn't get anything printed tee-shirts and she was thankful she hated anything that was not a band shirt. She paused only a moment before opening the large wardrobe in the the room and smiled seeing that half the large chest had been made ready for her new clothing hanging up shirts and pants and setting her new shoes next to Thorfinn's on the bottom shelf. She was thankful her dressing table Thorfinn had thoughtfully brought for her use had drawers she settled the lotion and face cream on top of the table as they would be a daily use. Folded all but one pair of socks, underwear, and bra and set them neatly in the bottom drawer on one side on the other she put her new notebooks, pens, pencils, rubber, and led on the other side. She quickly changed loving having new everything to wear she would have to do something to repay Thorfinn and Astrid's thoughtful and amazing gift of comfort. She quickly brushed her hair and settled it into a neat braid , she dashed to the bathroom to properly brush her teeth. Then made her way down the stairs where once again Thorfinn was waiting for her he looked up hearing her foot falls she could not resit giving him another bright beaming smile.

"Everything fit well?" He asked once she had joined him .

"Everything is brilliant Thorfinn, I love these shoes and everything else. How did you know that purple was my favorite color?" She smiled again and gestured to her lovely new converse snugg on her feet.

"I didn't honestly I just saw them on the display and next thing I know I have the sales lady get them in your size." He shrugged uncomfortable with her lovely smiles.

"Well Thank you I can even believe how lucky I was when He gave me to you. I am so thankful to be safe and warm and clothed ." She smiled brightly tears peaking from the corner of her eye she boldly wrapped her arms around the tall man giving him as warm of a hug she was able to. Thorfinn for his part stiffed a bit when the small witch wrapped her arms around him but returned the hug once he heard her sniffle into his shirt. So small and fragile barely coming to his chest she was perky and pleasing to the eye. He would do everything in his power to keep her safe and content and most importantly alive as long as he was breathing ."

"Come I wish to show you something." Thorfinn stepped back tentatively took Hermione's hand and pulled her along behind him.

The next thing she knew all she could see was flowers every kind of flower blooming despite the lightly cold air she was overtaken with the beauty she had always loved flowers.

"We grow flowers herbs and potion ingredients you are welcome to brew any potion you would care to that is the only magic you can preform with the circlet around your neck. That and research which leaves you little to do I wish I had more to offer you then simple plants and a library ." Thorfinn paused watching her flit around smelling the flowers. This was a gift a freedom to do as she liked while still captive a thoughtful gesture on his part another kindness she owed to him. She stepped further away from him and let her thought's drift to her friends for the first time since her capture she allowed herself to view the memory of that battle. She touched flowers as she walked the path that led away from him as she thought.

Harry had took off to peruse Voldermort not stopping to do anything other then sacrifice himself to appease the Dark Lord he thought if he gave himself up that everyone would be safe. Hermione had chased after him Ron had found them and tried to help her pull Harry back , spells shot past them as they fought to get past the Death Eaters Ron had been hit and went down running beside her. She had no idea if he was even alive after the spell she had never seen him again, But she had heard Harry's screams in the dark dungeon and heard them drag Harry away. She stopped and looked down at a small village sitting in the rolling hills the view from her vantage point was breath taking. A large hand set itself on her shoulder and she remembered where she was, And who stood next to her everything she once had gone in the blink of an eye. But she had been given a gift a amazing gift she never be able to repay the gift of shelter and kindness where she had been expecting to be raped and beaten, she was welcome , fed, clothed, treated as someone's wife with reverence and respect. The subjugation collar while humiliating offered her all these blissful things she now had the strong muscular blond beside her, a loving mother in law, a Family a place to call home. She tilted her head up and smiled at the man who set a gentile hand on her shoulder, and just stood there with as much emotion in her eyes she could ever express. Startled her husband let his hand fall and just looked at her with confusion. Hermione hated that confusion he showed when she smiled at him she let her eyes fall back to the village and let the man have his thoughts for now, still a stranger to her she did not know his moods.

"Would you like to see the potion's lab as well.?" Thorfinn asked scratching his head.

"No I have been in the dungeon for so long I may never want to come back in the house now that I can see it from the outside and see the flowers again smell the lavender and honeysuckle in the air. You don't have to babysit me Thorfinn I have nowhere to go I don't even know where we are I will come back inside once I get hungry." She dropped to the ground and pulled her knees up to her chin and waited for him to do anything. He could walk away and leave her to her thoughts but a part of him just wanted to be around her, He pulled his wand out and magicked a blanket under her he sat behind her pulled her on to his lap just sitting with her.

Pleased with him she relaxed into his wide chest watching the world continue to spin around them, It was a balm in the storm that had been her life on the run.

/

Hello everyone had trouble getting a new chapter up so here is a small one hope its enough to sate until i get the next one up. Poor Thorfinn is in for it a stubborn Hermione is gonna throw him for a loop.I have fallen in love with their pairing

I love opposites attract. I wanted a slightly warmer Hermione but she still loves learning and will crop up right now shes adjusting to a new normal trying to figure out exactly how much to trust the Rowle's.

I love Astrid she's fun to write and is sassy and devious as any Slytherin, she wants her son Happy and knows he needs someone to push his buttons and get him out of his head.  
Thorfinn is a super Alpha man who struggles he thinks he's inadequate, He had done bad things in voldyshorts employ and it has torn apart his soul he is deeply savaged by the Dark Mark and truly thinks he is evil and cannot be saved. He is suffering alone in his head we will find out how he took the mark it will be gruesome it has left the biggest scar on him . He will eventually overcome his split psyche.

I have no beta and do everything myself I don't always get all the errors and mistakes so please bare with it.


	4. Chapter 4

Thorfinn was livid Hermione had stopped treating him with indifference barley spoke to him, never smiled never sought out his attention even her nightmares had stopped rousing him, no longer given her radiant smiles. She smiled at his mother daily , The plants in the gardens got them , the damn House elf's got them, He got respectful nods short answers and what's worse she seemed to be controlling her nightmares in some way as he hadn't been waken with her draped over him in over two month's he was going round them bend, She had even stopped huddling in to him when she slept. He couldn't understand she had touched him and enjoyed his company at first but now she acted as if she wanted nothing to do with him. Even when in their shared space she hardly looked at him she'd sit at her vanity lovingly touch the things on it , she treated her clothing well picked up after herself respecting his space in their room, she even sat in the window writing in her journal's. Half of him wanted to read them to find out what she wrote about him, But the other half could not bring himself to destroy her trust . Worse was that the Dark Lord was gaining power from his poor thrall Potter, Thorfinn was given a posh job in the Ministry merely a title his lord told him for his service the dark lord didn't expect him to actually work it fortunately.

And now he was facing an inspection of his guest in a few days he had to get to the bottom of Hermione's 180 before then or something could happen to them. He needed to speak to his mother about the girl.

Hermione sat in her favorite chair in the Library chatting with Astrid the warm woman had joined her in a lovely debate, They had steadily become close and Hermione had given her the truth about his snakey ass. Astrid's moniker not her's, She had even helped Hermione give Thorfinn the cold shoulder the matriarch had given her small tips on how to get under his skin. Hermione hated to be indifferent to the man she owed her life but he was proving difficult to get through to. He didn't respond to her smile's barely spoke to her and never gave more then one word answer's to his question's. And so far it was pissing the stoic man off she could even see his anger all they had to do was wait for him to approach his mother. Astrid would snap and tell him exactly why he was being given the cold shoulder because he was a stubborn ass who treated her the way she was treating him. With the exception of her nightmares he barely talked to her after he showed her the gardens his smiles stopped all together and rarely ever spoke to her. He was getting a taste of his own medicine now all they could do was wait and see what he would do. Large bangs on the stairs alerted them to his coming Astrid's wand came out and quickly hid Hermione from view with a concealment spell Her own creation a variant of disillusionment.

The library door's flew open with a bang Thorfinn scanned the room looking for Hermione he only saw his Mother sitting staring at him with one eyebrow perfectly arched at him.

"Must you bang about like some common Neanderthal and interrupt a perfectly good book?" Astrid said softly .

"Where is she what is going on with her?" Thorfinn growled Astrid smirked.

"You really are a dumb ass Thorfinn , you are that blind she wanted to get to know you and what did you do ignore her walk away when talking refused to listen to her say anything nice to you. And now that she's been here almost 3 months and not looking to get to know you you throw a goddamn fit because she's treating you the way you treat her. I had expected you to at least be a the man I raised towards her but no you'd rather shut out your wife the only wife you will ever have. You know as well as I that even when you remove that damned thing from around her neck her magic will always be tied to yours and vice versa. There is no separating no magic that can ever sever the bond between you now save death, and yet you turn your back on a brilliant, strong, independent, vivacious woman because of what my son?" Astrid ripped into him.

"Because Mother she will be free of me I will make sure that she is not forced to spend a unhappy life with a vile creature such as me, even if I have to Avada myself to do so she will share everything I have with you she love's you so. She will chose a far better man out of love then I, she will give you the babies you want Mother she will never turn you away just as you have never turned her away." His shoulders slumped and he sat in the chair next to his mother.

"You are even bigger fool then your Father was dear boy you don't see what you are. You suffer misplaced aggression at yourself. Have you not always worked towards saving who you could when you could . I know you had to do terrible things while he watched but you always made up for it in other ways, I know you wish you could have saved your Aunt but he wanted her dead and is enough of a ass to make you get information from her before he killed her. You didn't Avada her son hell you did your best to numb the pain she had been put under I know My sister would have loved you for it. Bottom line son you did what you did to survive the Dark Lord my sister fought to the bitter end and you helped the best you could she went pain free and sometimes that's all we can ask for. You have to stop living in the past we have to live in the now find a way to fell he who loves to be dramatic free you from him, free your sweet wife from him, free the wizard world. Go you want her back to how she was with you before you'll have to earn it apologize do something nice for her show her you are worth giving her heart to. For better or worse Thorfinn I always wished for love you have a chance she has a chance yes it was forced on the both of you but its permanent why not try to make it better together. Did you not enjoy caring for her during her nightmares, did you not enjoy providing her safety and clothing, she is happy and safe here with us do you not like seeing her smile?" Astrid preached at him Thorfinn shot his mother a dark pensive look.

"I will always provide for my wife she is the world mine to care for mine to protect I place her safety above all else even your's Mother. She does have a choice Mother and I will never force my person on her, It is my honor and privilege to care for her to sooth the fears of the night , seeing her gain weight eating well at my table fills me with strength and hope. Her smile touches something inside that even I do not understand she is young Mother Attractive oh so lovely , pink full kissable lips her curves just so, I am a beast for lusting after her, damn me for loving every second of her flush against me curled safe in my arms asleep. I dare not touch her if I do I may never stop I have never wanted any witch as much as I want her. I am a beast damaged beyond repair do you now how hard it is to keep myself in check when she wakes in the morning and smells of me." Thorfinn growled leaning forward scrubbing his hand over his face and into his hair making the long thick locks stand with the magic flowing through it. He jumped up and out of the chair long legs set him off and left the room just as abruptly as he came, Astrid smirked waved her wand canceling the charm she placed on Hermione she came into view blushing deep red.

"That was something is he always so passionate?" Hermione asked lightly.

"No Dear just with something he really cares for seems as if my son does not know he has feelings for you our little subterfuge has him all riled up it's getting to him it might just get to him. And I have just the night gown for you to wear tonight come we must go get you ready your gonna tempt him do you like reading romance novels?" Astrid smiled wide eyes twinkling pulling a book from the shelf with her nod then grabbing her hand and dragging her away.

Quaffed bathed smelling of Lavender Astrid had spent the rest of the evening primping and bathing in fresh oils she now lounged in her and Thorfinn's bedroom she waited for him reading her smut as her Mother liked to say she could not help but enjoy it despite it being a prop. It was new a muggle romance story her favorite Viking berserker she couldn't help but picture the main character as Thorfinn. Her breath was hitched and she was seriously turned on her thighs rubbed together under the silk night gown in Slytherin Green fit her like a glove. She would just have to trust Astrid on this she had no first hand knowledge beyond a snog but she had read dozens of romance novel's like the one in her hand. Astrid had said to stay calm and just wait and feel out Thorfinn she didn't have to try hard at that she would just read. She almost jumped when she finally heard the door creek open heavy foot falls brought Thorfinn in the room he stopped dead in his tracks at the site of her lounging on the window seat reading . She shifted one leg up the hem of her night gown sliding down her leg a bit Thorfinn stood breathing shallow as if trying to control something.

She turned a page with a sigh and put a hand on her chest her breathing hitched her cheeks blazed red, she knew he could see the cover of her book a raunchy depiction of a large man with long hair kissing a scantily clad woman . She couldn't take anymore with one final page turn she marked her place closed her book rubbing her hand lightly just above her breast and looked out the window. She had always waited for a love like she read about in these story's she never had imagined any man in her fantasy's before now it unsettled her she had wanted Thorfinn's touch she hadn't even realized how much she had missed the small touches he had given her when she first arrived. She had yearned for a man to understand her to triumph in her intellect to support and honor her Thorfinn had already welcomed and protected her provided for her and had even offered her a way to continue magic without removal of the collar. She touched the silver circlet with her finger tips she had been a little unfair to Thorfinn with her cold shoulder. She had been so caught up with Astrid's plans that she forgot her own personality she forgot who she was she had been afraid the first week here but the love and kindness Astrid paid her and Thorfinn's sweet calming methods of treating her nightmares had quickly warmed her inside. She had already come to associate the manor with Home, a tear rolled down her cheek . A long finger swiped it from her cheek she jumped turning towards Thorfinn who looked on her with concern.

"What is the matter?" He asked trying to keep his eyes on her's he failed once darting his eyes to her cleavage. He was a man after all no matter how gallant the hero always peeked.

"Oh the book sad part they were torn apart by her family." She tapped the book in her hand.

"You like these kind of books?" He asked confused he always pegged her as more of a scholar.

"Every girl like romance novel's but in my case they remind me of my Mother she gave me my first novel when I turned 13 It made me hopeful that there was a man out there that would love me for me. I particularly love the historical fiction it resonates with me being magical and all." She said simply treading carefully with her words.

"Have you never found anyone that takes interest." His eyebrow rose like Astrid's did.

" To be truthful I have had crushes before but only one boyfriend if you could even call him that we were better friends then a couple but we did kiss twice." Hermione tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"What about Harry and your other friend? The Golden trio as you were called." He was confused again.

"Harry was my brother I would not date my brother. As for Ron well he hated my intellect he may have fancied me but hated my ambition to be more then just a homemaker . I wanted a job in the Ministry he wanted a broodmare so it would have never worked, not that I don't want children but he just never got me. The man I always wanted would support me you know. " She crinkled her nose and sighed.

"I see it's getting late come its time for bed." He held his hand out to help her down from the seat She only hesitated a moment before allowing him to help her down. She quickly placed the novel on her dressing table and fled to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Thorfinn watched her as she fled to the bathroom the green nighty tight on her form made him groan this had been the first normal conversation in weeks he didn't want to blow it. Her novel choice was curious a virgin reading something like that she had obviously been turned on when he entered judging by the way she rubbed her legs her flushed cheeks hand touching her skin breath hitched. He slipped into a nice thought of her under him his hand under the circlet she wore lightly stroking the skin as he impaled her with his hard cock. He jerked himself out of the fantasy, removed his shirt and jeans he crawled into their bed using the blanket to cover his throbbing member. Hermione stepped softly out of the bathroom walked lightly to show off the entirety of the night gown , the green suited her sun kissed skin she had spent many hours in the garden with the flowers losing the pale sickly glow from the captivity and life on the run.

She slipped beneath the cover and laid on her side of the bed she had wanted to lay flush against Thorfinn the way he had said he enjoyed but she had seen his growing length despite his attempt at hiding it, it shattered her nerve she was a virgin after all. She longed for his hands on her hip stroking the side of it like he did in his sleep.

"Would you consider having a family without a career ?" He asked as she settled in she turned at his question and studied his expression.

"I guess it would depend on many things at the moment no I cannot in good faith bring a child into a war torn Dark Lord controlled world. I brew contraceptive potions monthly they help with my cycle and also protect me should I decide to share myself." She answered as honestly as she could he nodded thoughtful.

"Would you consider them with me if we were to bring him down?" He asked softly afraid of the answer.

"Considering I only have one husband and will only ever have one husband who else's children would they be if not yours." She glared at him lightly as if he had insulted her.

"You would bare my children?" He gasped sitting up a bit to look fully in her eye.

"You are my Husband Thorfinn I would only ever bare my Husband children no other wizard has any claim on me . I may be a forced bride but that does not make me unhappy with our union. Why would you ever think I would cheat on you, I am loyal and true I would never betray the bond we now have, You are not what the rumors have painted you as Thorfinn, I cannot even begin to fathom the pain I would be in had you not been the one to be given me. I'm a poor bride for a man like you I have no experience to offer only my self. And if you allow me I would freely give you my heart, You are my savior I hope I can come to earn your love I know I'm young and may not fit what you want in a wife but I will always do my best to meet you halfway." She said softly turning away from him to lay on her side. He growled and reached a long arm out to pull her flush against his chest his hard cock brushed her ass her breath hitched a bit at the touch.

"As my wife I expect you to sleep in my arms anything else will come later when I have earned your affection not the other way around. We have to travel to Rowle Manor in the morning The Dark Lord has ordered an inspection It will give us just enough time to go over the plan on how they expect you to act." He wrapped both arms around her one hand lacing with her's the other lightly closing around her breast. She would have to get over him touching her intimately. Hermione shifted to look at him his blue eyes looking back at her she slid one hand up from between them and lightly touched his jaw running her fingertips along the hard angle.

Running her fingers over the solid planes of his cheek was quite lovely he was handsome and strong willed a true man willing to give up everything for his family.

"I will do my best I expect it shan't be to difficult to follow your lead." Hermione said softly trading his jaw for his thick soft hair he allowed her to invade his person. He settled back as she ran her fingers in his hair. He would not deny her any affection that she wanted or wanted to show him. She smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder allowing her fingers to slide from his chest to his strong firm chest. It did not take long for her to fall into a deep sleep smelling his dark musky smell. Thorfinn made sure she was fast asleep before planting a sweet kiss to her forehead he held her close enough to kiss her again if he wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

Thorfinn was nervous he needed their performance to go off without a hitch they had convince whoever The Dark Lord sent that he was training his toy. He rubbed his hand over his face wanting this to be over but they were due any moment he hated sitting here waiting with Hermione bowed at his feet head down silent, she had dressed rather whorish for the inspection. He tried to keep her calm by running his hand thru her curls it would add to the illusion of her being his toy/pet yet it also seemed to keep her calm. He sipped at his glass of fire whiskey keeping his cool waiting. The Floo flared a tall dark man stepped from the fireplace followed by another flare a blond young man and a huge black shaggy dog. Thorfinn looked at Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy, He tapped on Hermione's shoulder a code they had worked out for when she needed to pretend it was a way for them to communicate. She stood eyes coming up to find her schoolmate and her Potion's Master she tilted her head to the left another code Thorfinn flicked his wand and locked down the Floo.

"In third year what prompted me to punch you Draco in the nose." She kept her voice even eyes blank asking the question she had set up between them depending on the answer they were either safe or not.

"Because I was being a right Prick about the Bloody bird of your's Granger." Draco sneered pausing then adding, " What did I do later that day to make you forgive me?"

"You brought me a bar of Honeydukes finest,a new quill, and you also told me about your Mother." She tipped her head upright then addressed the man in black.

"In fourth year what did I come to you for the morning after the Gobblet of Fire spat out Harry's name?"

"You asked for everything on the by laws on binding contracts and how you can get out of them." Snape sneered " After finding out it could not be broken what did you then approach me on?"

"How to guide Harry Safely through the trials you provided every reference to them and delayed healing potions of your own creation." Hermione smiled at the two turning to Thorfinn.

"It's ok Thorfinn they are on our side it's really them they can be trusted." She told the man who stood next to her giving her a nod.

"It's ok Professor He's like you under deep cover." She smiled at the dour man who tipped his head down to the familiar looking dog .

"It's safe mutt resume your other form." The dog stretched and bubbled into a man dark hair cheeky grin shame faced Sirius Black stood before her holding out his arms to her.

"Hey Kitten long time, miss me love?" Sirius smiled and was rewarded with a arm full of witch she sobbed into his robes then started to hit him on the chest.

"You Bastard! How could you! I assume Dumbles made you! I cried for you ! My best friend was destroyed thinking you dead! How the hell can you waltz up here with your damn smile and ask me if I missed you ! You cocky Bastard of course I missed you! How is Remus and Tonks oh god is the baby ok?!" She squeezed the wizard tight he almost loved her as much as he did Harry a fun playful older brother to her and Remus was her intellectual equal her Uncle of Knowledge and hearty debate always willing to talk shop. He smiled at her and finally looked her over.

"What the bleeding Fuck are you wearing?! Who dressed you like this do I need to kill him?" Sirius pointed at Thorfinn she squeaked realizing what she had on another revealing nightgown. She rushed over and stood In front of Thorfinn pointing her finger at Sirius.

"Don't you dare Sirius Thorfinn saved my life has provided me with safety and peace. I chose this thinking I would have to play a role the role of Thorfinn's toy. He has never laid a unkind hand on me, he is a gentleman." Hermione Lectured, Thorfinn settled his outer robes over her hiding her from the other men's eyes. " I was lucky extremely lucky that his Lordyness gave me to him despite the collar it protects me from any who would hurt me. Like your lovely cousin Bella. " She flicked the subjugation collar around her neck.

"Oh Merlin there is nothing we can do to brake the magic that damn thing creates, You are tied to him forever Kitten." Sirius paled shaking his head.

"I know Padfoot I know what it means you gave me free roam of Grimauld Library you always said you would leave me every single one if something should happen to you I never got them I never thought anything of it, thought you never changed your will to include it. I am lucky to be tied to Thorfinn I really am it could be worse , It could have been Dolohov or the Lestrange's. I am safe and whole and myself , he bought me clothes when I showed up in rags he gave me freedom of his home, I eat well to well sometimes. I read and brew am not touched sexually everyday, I am not beaten not starved I am safe at home . I know it sucks that it was forced on both of us but it could have been worse. Harry is collared to the Dark Lord so there is that , The sooner you accept that Thorfinn is just as trapped as I am the better the rest of the day will go. Please sit everyone, Professor what has happened to the cup and diadem?" Hermione turned to the other man Wrapping herself in Thorfinn's robe .

"Reabsorbed into the dark lord once he understood that Harry is one as well, he felt himself safe having destroyed Dumbledore and Hogwarts. No one can get close to Harry at least for right now I think we need a plan and patience a way to gather our people far from Harry's location as a distraction . Unfortunately there is no way to remove the Horcrux from the boy we need time to find away to remove it and kill you- know- who. Our forces don't equal much at the moment most ran like your friend Mr Weasley, he ran from the trap that got You and Harry he fled Hogwarts. Is there anything in what you researched that can be of help?" Snape sneered looking at the witch .

" Ron has not wanted to be in this war for a very long time not since he left me and Harry. Nothing that would not require time we need a quick way we have to handle this gently and fast. Removing something that dark from a living soul is extremely hard. Dumbles damn him was right Avada is the quickest way to cut the soul out of him. I have also come across a small notation about tied souls 'dominate broke submissive live' Since It was his Darkness that prompted the exchange accidentally if he were to die his bonded would live. I think It means that If we can kill the soul shard and not Harry that Harry might just live after snake face's death." Hermione waited watching the men in the room she had told Thorfinn everything over the last week just in the off chance that they would take her from him.

"That actually makes sense Albus told me that for the Dark Lord to die Harry had to die by The Dark Lord's own hand had to face the death and allow himself to be killed. What now?" Snape rubbed his hand over his face.

"We need a way to talk to Harry and each other like the two way mirrors you gave him. My DA Master coin was taken with my clothes I assume his was taken to. We have no safe place to meet either Grimauld has been compromised. Can I still work Runes with this thing?" Hermione asked looking to Thorfinn.

"Should be able to they are passive magic I might have to charge them for you. Why do you have something in mind?" He asked watching the wheels in her head turn.

"Perhaps but I want to do a test run before I get your hopes up. Right now what we need is you Draco have you managed it yet." She asked the blond who groaned.

"I hate you Granger." The blond scowled and closed his eyes the boy bubbled and shifted and a white ferret stood in Draco's seat he changed back as quickly Hermione clapped smiling.

"Good we will need you to try and smuggle a message to Harry when we have something small enough. I think for now we just need to spread word to hide out stay safe until we find something more concrete. We have to do this smart now I assume you need something to give his lordypants " She smiled at Severus Snape who nodded once. He stood pointing his wand at her temple.

"Legellimens." She had meditated on how it should look on her capture in the Hands of Thorfinn and fed that to the dark man. "Well thought out impressive while under your constraints this should please him have you shared it with Rowle?" He nodded at her .

"Yes Sir He knows the details he has meditated with me on it so that it will be seamless should want his as well. " Hermione smiled at Thorfinn.

"Well at least we know you are safe had he not been undercover we would have left the Mutt behind to help you escape." Snape sneered again standing Draco and Sirius followed standing by the floo.

"Blow it out yer hole Snivviy, Kitten you want me to stay I will do anything to keep my Kitten safe?" Sirius deadpanned looking at her with sad eye's .

"No Siri I need you to find Remus and keep him, Tonks, and the baby safe they need you more then I do, I'm safe I promise. And the sooner I get to working on communication the sooner I can see my God-son. " She smiled sadly Thorfinn stood pulling two pendants out of his pocket handing them to Sirius.

"These are portkey's for emergency one for you and one for the Lupin's It will take you to a property that no one know's about I suggest the Lupin's come immediately Bella want's your cousin dead and soon . You are dead to everyone it's safer for you to move around freely with your other form gather Intel if you know what I mean, Find ally's lay low ." Thorfinn turned flicked his wand setting the floo alight he turned and walked out of the room to give Hermione a moment alone Hermione stood and hugged Sirius.

"Huh He's a strange one. Are you positive your ok Kitten? "Sirius asked as he held her close.

"Yes I'll swear a Muraders oath if you'd like. Go do as Thorfinn said give it to them tell them we have Intel they are being targeted and that this will take them to a secret hide out far away from Bella. It's the safest place they will be with me at home." She said cryptically she pulled away from Sirius leaned up on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. The men turned away from her with a wave and disappeared Sirius once again shifting and traveling with Draco. Hermione watched them fondly then walked away from the floor to join Thorfinn in the entryway.

"Ready to go home Hermione?" He asked when she joined him he held out an arm for her to take.

"Yes Thank you I am so ready to change and talk with Astrid we need to start harvesting Aconite. " She smiled taking his arm they did not linger but popped away .

Safely back in the Keep as Hermione liked to call it a fortress of secret, Hermione fled to her and Thorfinn's room to change before she spoke with Astrid Hermione was scared for Sirius and the Lupin's knowing that they were out there and in danger from Bellatrix. She hoped Sirius would convince them to get out and use the portkey she was exhausted Sirius being alive had shocked her to the core a good shock but draining. She sat down at her dressing table pulling her journal and pen out of it's drawer, she was happy she decided to use one of the leather bound books in this way it provided a outlet that she needed. She scribbled away jotting down her thoughts and feelings setting to paper everything the rage and hurt, the pain at thinking he was dead. He and Remus had welcomed her as a part of their pack treated her like Harry's sister loved and cared for her as one of them. She cherished her Marauder family and held it equal to if not above her muggle parents, she could talk to the boys about magic and feel apart of a magic family. She loved her muggle family but they could never be a part of her world not now she was married to one of the oldest family's in the wizarding world. Fuming she slammed her book closed rubbing her hands in her lose hair she wasted no more time dressing in a daze jeans and tee socks all normal, sitting back down and brushing her hair she zoned out lost in her thoughts once more.

"Are you ok smár lēnu?" Thorfinn's voice made her turn to him and smile slightly he had taken to calling her that more often she liked having a nickname from him made her feel as if he cared she hadn't even heard him walking in to the room.

"It just hurts Sirius was alive this whole time it broke us when we thought he was dead Harry and Remus were devastated I tired to keep myself together for them but I couldn't I missed him as much as they did. It was as if our little family had been broken, I always felt like they could count on me in a crisis but when the biggest crisis hit I fell apart. I failed my Family I can never make up for it and now I have lost Harry my Brother the one who gave me that family who made me a part of something I never had before." Hermione folded her hands playing with her fingers looking everywhere but him.

"You had every right to mourn for your family Hermione did they ever begrudge you your pain ? Now you are just being silly I know it was hard on you just as it was hard on them You cannot blame them for seaming to be uncaring they were dealing with their own grief. They never turned you away did they kick you out of their family?" Thorfinn asked ironically she had begun to see the man under his mask he teased, but was practical and non judgmental, he saw beauty in the world but didn't have the words to express it, he could also be quite snarky like he was being at the moment.

"I'm being stupid right?" She laughed watching a small satisfied grin tugged his lip up in the corner ever so lightly.

"No your reasoning and feelings are so valid." He stressed sarcastically which caused her to giggle . "Come on down now you have been stuffed up in here for nearly an hour there is a surprise waiting for you in the library." He added holding his hand out to her she smiled brightly at him wiped her tears away and took his hand and allowed him to lead her away.

Thorfinn walked her through the halls quickly not wasting a moment, She couldn't help but be excite based on his speed he hardly let her take a breath as he pulled her around. Finally slamming the library doors open the chatter in the room was the first thing Hermione noticed she peaked around Thorfinn's broad shoulders and spotted bubblegum pink she sprang forward and fully looked. There in the library stood a long haired woman with bubblegum pink hair in her arms was a small wrapped bundle of blankets, and tall strait bodied sandy hair scared face kind amber eyes.

"Its them love Black came with them I questioned him he said he had been in contact with them for months even re verified it was them before bringing them here . You can verify for yourself if you like." Thorfinn spoke softly into her ear amber eyes turned towards her and she knew she didn't need to ask no one could ever fake Remus's eyes, they flashed as Mooney spoke in his head. Remus's nose twitched breathing in her scent searching her eyes with him.

"Cub." One word one little insignificant word and her home was complete as complete as it could be without Harry. "My cub, Sirius' s Kitten, Harry's Sister, Our sweet smart girl. You are safe." His smooth voice washed over her but she had to ask just in case she would take no chances with this house.

"When I was in 5th year and we had just spent our second Christmas as a family at Grimauld we were sitting in the study what conversation did we have." Hermione managed to ask voice firm if a little wobbly. A large smile plastered the scared face he looked on her proudly.

"You told me about your childhood and how you raised yourself after a certain age and no longer felt your parents loved you they were to busy with their practice to think about you . You distanced yourself after arriving at Hogwarts you barely wrote to them they barely replied, From there it got worse until us Marauders adopted you into the fold. You said that you were so grateful to finally be in a family that you just wished we could make it legal. It's so good to see you Mia come here." He spoke softly holding his arms wide she didn't keep herself from colliding into them crying harder then before. Remus folded her in close speaking softly breathing in the smell of her hair.

"Come you have to meet your godson he can't wait to meet you." He whispered in her ear letting her turn to Tonks who shed soft tears and holding out the small bundle. Hermione hesitated Tonks smiled at her struggle.

"What did you say to me the moment you found out I was dating Remus?"She asked

"I lectured you for a hour on how damaged he was and every single thing I knew about Lycanthropy and reproduction." Hermione smiled back finally taking the baby.

She finally blinked down at the small form of her beloved Godson she whispered sweet things to him she was so lucky Fleur had taught her how to hold an infant she had taken Hermione with her to a magical Lamaze class. The Beautiful French woman had insisted stating that every woman should have experience with babies and would not stand for Hermione to be so helpless when it came to children.

"What news are the Weasley's alright?" Hermione sat with her bundle not taking her eyes from his sweet chubby angelic face his bright eyes blinking up at her.

"Afraid we don't have much, Arthur and Molly are well they were able to escape with everyone from what we know. Kingsley is safe and in hiding. Agustas Neville's Grandmother is safe. Xenophilius Lovegood is dead. Not much we know you were taken along with Harry, Neville, Luna, and a few others." Remus answered her .

"Neville was given to Bellatrix, Luna is with Greengrass, and Harry is with you-know-who himself. As for anyone else not sure it was dark where they kept us and probably sound proof or spelled so we could not get to one another. Glad people made it out ok."Hermione kept her eye's on the baby.

"Sirius filled us in a bit before bringing us here Did He really collar Harry with a band as well. Bella wants my wife?" Remus asked Hermione felt the sofa shift under her with Thorfinn's solid mass.

"I have not see the boy first hand but the Dark Lord has been quite vocal about his new toy, He is being kept locked up weak and afraid. There have only been some smaller gatherings but from the way the Dark Lord is happy its all to true. Bellatrix wants revenge on her sister for marrying her Husband and wants to spill the bad blood your wife's that is." Thorfinn answered.

"The Death Eater that brought me to the Dark Lord bragged to me that our savior was now the Dark Lord's Play thing and that I would become the same to a Death Eater. He said he had the privilege of dragging Harry to His lord and witnessing him being collard and tied to the Dark Lord forever. That's all I know but I can guess what he means to do with Harry. And I can say I wish it was as simple as mistreating him. Oh no the Dark Lord is going to love Harry play with his emotions perhaps even prompt Harry to give his consent to sexual assault." Hermione shivered pressing as firmly to Thorfinn's side as she could with a child in her arms. Remus looked ill his Amber gaze hardening and thinking over everything.

"So our goal is to find a way to communicate with the others and Harry. For now I think we need help from the other wizarding community's Bill has taken Fleur and Victorie to France and are appealing to the french Government for aid they will also be meeting Victor Krum in Bulgaria and from there to MCUSA The Scamander's will help them with the meeting there. From There they will travel to the outlying nationalities begging for help if we do not get them on now its only a matter of time that they to fall to His regime." Remus said sadly in all finality, Looking far older then his years.

"For now you three are safest here this house is the safest place in the world right now. The whole floor you are staying on is what my Mother calls the family suit, it has its own kitchen living area and so on it is open to you as is the rest of the house. Please don't hesitate to ask for anything I believe Mother is having a feast prepared come lets go eat. I have also arranged a place for you to transform during the full moon you will not be able to hurt anyone." Thorfinn said standing up beckoning the rest to follow him.

"He is as strange as Sirius said he was is he normally like this?" Remus asked Hermione who stood carrying the small bundle that held his son.

"Thorfinn is a unusual man he has not had the best hand dealt to him but I swear he is honorable and kind and that is every thing that is important about him. Please understand he is a very reserved person so do not take it personally and he might end up surprising you with his attentiveness I know its strange trust me I know how strange it is I was forced to Marry the Man but he's not a bad man." Hermione said quietly handing the baby to his mother and following Thorfinn to the dining room.

Astrid fussed over the new arrivals piling their plates with heaps of food, taking the baby from Tonks making her sit and eat without him. She held the baby through out dinner coddling and talking to the tiny boy who cooed and smiled at the woman . The Baby's mother was eyeing the older witch with awe and admiration at one point even saying he always fussing at every one unless they had food for him. Once dinner had finished Hermione stole Teddy from Astrid she kissed and cuddled the baby shuffling into a sitting room set aside with toys for the baby to play with while the adults talked. Hermione took the love seat drawing her legs under her she talked nonsense to the baby, He distracted her from the thoughts of death and war. Thorfinn waited patiently for her by the fireplace letting her have her time with the baby who's parents had followed the young girl who had taken their boy hostage. They sat themselves down and chatted with the girl who held their boy it was quite apparent they both cared about the wavy haired girl. The baby quickly turned fussy and was carted away from the girl who pouted after the family Thorfinn watching Hermione she seemed to be sad and unsure.

"What is wrong smár lēnu I thought having them here would make you happy?" He asked watching her stand and pace a bit.

"I am truly so happy they are safe because of you I will never be able to pay you back for keeping them safe you have done so much for me . I just don't know what to do to thank you." She wrung her hands he smiled at her walking to her capturing her hands he leaned down and pressed his lips lightly to hers in a soft sweet chaste kiss on her lips he kept it brief and sweet.

"That is all the thanks I need love." He said dropping her hands and walking out of the room leaving Hermione alone blushing with her heart pounding she never had anyone kiss her with such sweetness and care. She couldn't help but start to have feelings for the large man that was her Husband she knew that her feelings were not what she had felt for anyone else and that confused her she had nothing to reference. But she also knew she did not want to hold back with Thorfinn he deserved a partner to engage in enjoyable activity's she needed to be braver then she was acting He deserved much more then the chaste kiss he stole. She tore after him following him to their shared Bedroom he was sitting on the bed removing his boots, She boldly walked over to him as his boot came off and landed on the floor next to its match. She boldly put her hands on his shoulders forcing him to look up at her, she bent down and smoothed her lips over his putting everything she had into the kiss. Managing to catch him by surprise his lips parted she took full advantage and deepened the kiss running her tongue over his lips he caught her hips in his hands pulling her closer. She gasped into his mouth at the movement she was pulled down onto his knee to really get a taste of her Hermione was panting clinging to his solid form he pulled away trying to stop the assault.

"You tempt my resolve Hermione." He growled nibbling at her lip drawing whimpers from her parted lips.

"I want to temp you Thorfinn that's why I kissed you I wanted to have a taste of my Husband as he seems so unwilling to take one first." She said voice breathy.

"No not unwilling beautiful one It is all I can do from not sampling everything." He growled nibbling at her throat She wiggled in his lap in excitement feeling a hard object brush her thigh.

"What if I'm offering the sample Thorfinn?" She asked gathering her nerve.

"Soon love soon I will take you on that offer but we have not spent enough time with each other to give or marriage a real shot, go change for bed before I lose control and take what you offer." He let her go shifting away from her in effort to not touch her again. She was a little crushed by his refusal hurt over his running from her she turned and ran for the cover of the bathroom, He watched her go nostrils flaring as if he could smell her arousal. The door was slammed behind her leaving him throbbing for her body to press firmly on him again.


End file.
